


Doomed I Guess?

by journalistxwest



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: This better happen in the Elsewords finale lol





	Doomed I Guess?

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit straight off Tumblr and I'm too lazy to make it look like a script so take it or leave it Enjoy!

*Superman's chasing them, they runnin cuz y not*

Barry: Wait where's Nora?

Oliver: Who?

Barry: Ya know Nora! My daughter

Oliver: You have a daughter? Listen, Allen, this has been a crazy week and I don't know how often you screw with the timeline but-

Barry: Actually it wasn't me this time...

Oliver: Great! So it's hereditary

Barry: No .. well she kinda showed up at our door one day, and at our wedding, and at jitters, and at Cecile's. Okay, maybe you have a point I should really talk to her about that cuz-

Oliver: Look I'd love to indulge another one of your sappy speeches about family or love or whatever kumbaya book you pull them from. But right now we have bigger problems and I'd like to live long enough to get back to my own.

*Superman throws a rock or something idk*

Barry: Whoa cool!

Oliver: I'm surrounded by idiots

Barry: Well it's just me and you here and by referring to me in the third person you technically also called yourself an idiot so...

Oliver: Do you EVER shut up?

Barry: No not really

*continue running, much doom*

**Author's Note:**

> This was really dumb n for fun lol don't take it too seriously


End file.
